Et si ?
by music-in-the-skin
Summary: Et si Gajeel n'était pas un mage ? Et s'il les détestait pour une certaine raison ? Et si Levy, elle, était une mage ? Et si elle acceptait une mission anodine ? Et si sans le savoir cette mission allait changer leur vie à tout les deux ? Et si Gajeel et Levy étaient quand même destinés à se rencontrer ? Destinés l'un à l'autre ? Que se passerait-il ?
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction que j'avais vraiment très envie d'écrire car ça fait longtemps que j'en avais l'idée mais je n'avais pas le temps. Mais bon maintenant c'est les vacances et j'ai presque tout mon temps. Je n'abandonne pas ma première fiction, c'est juste que je n'ai pas d'inspiration alors que pour celle-ci je sais déjà à peu près se que je vais écrire jusqu'à la fin. Je posterais surement un chapitre toute les semaines, enfin si j'y arrive :) Je mes la fic K+ pour l'instant.  
_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, sniff ! :'(_

_PS : Vendredi j'ai été à la Japan Expo et j'ai achetée un mini Gajeel, trop kawaii ! :3 Et Vous, vous avez été à la Japan ?_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Comme à son habitude Levy se leva, se prépara et se dirigea directement vers la guilde. Sur le chemin elle regardait autour d'elle en s'émerveillant devant le grand ciel bleu de ce premier jour ensoleillé depuis plus de deux semaines, ce qui la mettait de très bonne humeur. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par la légère brise d'été en écoutant le bruissement des feuilles verdoyantes des grands arbres, décidément elle aimait vraiment ce temps. Levy ouvrit brutalement les yeux et tomba au sol, elle venait de percuter un homme de grande taille, son visage était à moitié caché par une capuche.

**-Faite attention ! dit l'homme en continuant son chemin.**

La mage secoua la tête et se releva en s'époussetant.

**-Non mais quel malpoli ! Pesta-t-elle en continuant son chemin.**

Levy décida de ne pas s'énerver car sa journée avait très bien commencé et ce n'est pas un homme sans importance qui allait la lui gâcher. Elle arriva enfin à la guilde et partie s'assoir au bar.

**-Salut Mira! dit-elle avec un grand sourire**

**-Bonjour Levy, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Mirajane**

**-Oui je veux bien un jus d'orange s'il te plait.**

**-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.**

La mage des mots hocha la tête et se retourna pour regarder les personnes présente à la guilde mais il n'y avait pas grand monde, en même temps c'était normal vu que la plupart d'entre eux était parti en mission. Levy soupira en pensant qu'elle allait s'ennuyer car Droy étant malade, elle ne pouvait pas effectuer de mission sans lui, enfin c'était surtout Jet qui disait qu'ils étaient tout les trois une équipe et qui refusait qu'ils fassent une mission sans Droy. Elle avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas grave s'ils y allaient sauf Droy mais Jet était borner. Mirajane rapporta son jus à Levy qui le bu d'une traite. Elle et Mirajane discutaient de tout et de rien quand le maitre interpella Levy.

**-Levy je voudrais te parler, pourrais tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait.**

**-Oui maitre.**

Elle regarda Mira pour lui demander si elle était au courant de quelque chose mais celle-ci haussa les épaules. Levy toqua à la porte du bureau du maitre et entra.

**-Vous vouliez me parlez ?**

**-Oui, J'ai reçu la visite d'une amie qui m'a dit qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un pour garder sa fille de 7 ans tout les jours de la semaine sauf le dimanche pendant un mois.**

**-Et vous voulez que je le fasse ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Oui car presque tout le monde est en mission et que tu semble parfaite pour cette mission.**

**-Je voudrais bien mais Jet ne veux pas qu'on fasse de mission à part.**

**-Ce serait vraiment dommage de rater une mission comme celle-ci, bien payée en plus, dit-il d'une voix qui montrait bien qu'il n'accepterait pas de refus.**

**-Bien alors j'accepte, j'irais parler à Jet, dit-elle après une minute de réfection.**

**-Tu commence dès Lundi à 9h.**

Elle acquiesça et le maitre lui tendit un morceau de papier où il était inscrit l'adresse de sa mission. Levy repartie s'assoir au bar dit à Mirajane tout se que le maitre lui avait dit.

**-C'est super, tu ne vas plus t'ennuyer maintenant. Oh mais regarde qui voilà, bonne chance Levy, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.**

Cette dernière se retourna et vit Jet se diriger vers elle, elle souffla un bon coup.

**-Salut Jet.**

**-Salut Levy.**

**-Faut qu'on parle, dit-elle nerveusement**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Le maitre m'a proposé une mission et j'ai accepté.**

**-Quoi !? Mais on avait dit qu'on ne faisait pas de mission sans Droy ! dit-il en haussant la voix.**

**-Je sais, désoler, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire une mission et puis elle n'est pas dangereuse alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit-elle doucement.**

**-Très bien, si c'est comme ça !**

**-Jet ne le prends pas mal, je… **

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jet était partie. Levy soupira.

**-T'inquiète pas Levy, ça lui passera vite, dit Mirajane en réconfortant Levy**

**-Oui, j'espère.**

Le reste de la journée passa doucement. La mage des mots fini par partir de la guilde vers 17h et fit un détour par le parc. Elle aimait beaucoup se promener dans celui-ci, ça la détendait, elle y avait son endroit secret : un petit murai à côté d'une mini cascade tout au fond du parc, elle y passait des heures à lire ou tout simplement à regarder l'eau couler. Levy décida de s'y rendre mais elle arriva là-bas elle vit un homme assit sur son murai, il était face à elle, les mains sur son visage et ne bougeait pas d'un poil, elle se rapprocha de lui.

**-Monsieur ? Ça va ?**

Il se releva brutalement, la regarda méchamment, Levy recula d'un pas.

**-Que… Eh ! Vous êtes le garçon qui m'a bousculé sans dire pardon ! dit-elle en criant.**

**-Et alors ? répondit-il d'une voix grave.**

Puis il parti, la mage resta un instant figée, «Et alors ? Non mais sérieusement !» pensa-t-elle.

**-Attendez !**

Mais il était déjà loin. Elle soupira pour énième fois de la journée et parti s'assoir sur son murai, elle regard au pied de celui-ci et y vit plusieurs bouteille d'alcool se qui l'énerva fortement, elle détestait les personnes qui laissaient trainer leurs déchets par terre. Elle pesta en se dirigeant vers la poubelle la plus proche.

**-Non mais vraiment ça n'existe pas pour rien les poubelles ! Alors c'est cet homme qui laisse ses bouteilles ! Je ne le connais même pas et il m'énerve déjà ! Il me bouscule, ne s'excuse pas, pollue et puis quoi encore !?**

Elle regarda l'eau pendant une heure et fini par se calmer. Levy rentra chez elle et s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser à sa mission. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire avec une petite fille de 7 ans ? Elle y réfléchie pendant 15 minutes puis sans s'en rendre compte ses penses finirent se diriger vers l'homme qu'elle avait rencontrée aujourd'hui, il avait quelque chose d'intrigant. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

A suivre…

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de se premier chapitre ? Ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ? Je ne fais pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant une petite review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde, Voici le deuxième chapitre avec déjà du retard. Gomen ! J'ai eu se qui s'appelle la grosse flemme, on connait tous cette maladie grave ) En bref, merci à _**KinderSa gale 3 **_et _**Melody Heartfilia**_ pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :3 Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ne m'appartiens pas. Même pas Gajeel :'(

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ca y est, nous étions, Lundi matin. Levy venait de se réveiller et elle resta quelques minutes dans son lit encore ensommeillée.

**- Allez Levy, on se lève, **se dit-elle pour se motiver.

Elle sortie donc de son lit, s'étira et bailla. Une fois douchée et habillée elle se dirigea vers la guilde pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Une fois arrivée à la guilde, toujours aussi vide que quelques jours auparavant, elle salua Mirajane.

**- Levy ? T'as mission ne commence pas aujourd'hui ? **demanda Mira.

**- Si mais j'ai quand même le temps de venir petit déjeuner ici, **dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**- D'accord… Alors, pas trop stressée ?**

**- Si, beaucoup même et je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant c'est une mission assez simple mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose, c'est bizarre…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une petite fille de 7 ans quand même, **dit Mira en rigolant.

**- Non, tu as raison je me fais des idées.**

Levy lâcha un petit rire et remarque qu'il était déjà 8h30, elle mangea donc en quatrième vitesse et sortie de la guilde en courant.

**- Olala mais c'est pas possible, il n'y a que moi pour se perdre avant une mission alors je suis en retard ! Ah ! Rue des fleurettes (Nda : très originale xD) Je crois que c'est à côté.**

La mage trouva enfin la maison où elle devait se rendre. C'était une petite maison en pierre, très mignonne selon Levy, avec un jardin bien entretenu, une maison très accueillant, le stresse commença à s'estomper. Elle franchie le portail et toqua.

**- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Entez, entez !** s'exclama une dame.

Levy entra dans la maison et atterrit dans se qui semblait être le salon. Il y avait une télé, une table basse où étaient éparpillés plusieurs magasines/feuilles et un canapé avec une petite fille assise dessus qui la regardait. La mage des mots se retourna vers la dame qui lui avait ouvert. C'était une jolie femme plus grande d'une tête que Levy, de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus. Elle sourit à Levy.

**- Bonjour je m'appelle Cora et voici ma fille Samara, **elle montra la fille assise sur le canapé.

**- Bonjour, moi c'est Levy, **dit-elle en souriant

**- Je sais, Makarov m'a parler de toi et en bien.**

**- …, La mage ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu**

**- Bon désolée de déjà te laisser mais je dois partir travailler, Samara te fera visiter la maison et se soir quand je rentrerai je t'expliquerais plusieurs chose, d'accord ?** demanda Cora.

**- Oui.**

**-Alors au revoir et passez une bonne journée, fait comme chez toi, d'accord ? **Elle se retourna vers sa fille**, bisous ma chérie.**

**-Merci à vous aussi, sourit-elle.**

Puis elle sortie de la maison. Levy se retrouva donc seul avec Samara. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle recommença à stresser car elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'une enfant de 7 ans.

**- Bon… Alors… que veux tu faire ?** Demanda Levy, peu sûr d'elle.

**- Bah ma maman m'a dit de te faire visité la maison et après on pourra revenir dans le salon et jouer, dessiner ou regarder un film, non ? **Dit Samara en souriant.

**- Oui ça a l'air bien comme programme,** sourit-elle à son tour.

**- Suis-moi. **

Samara se leva de canapé suivi de Levy et elles se dirigeaient vers la porte la plus proche qui était la cuisine.

**- Alors dans se tiroir c'est les couverts, dans se placard les assiettes et les verres, ici les casseroles et les poêles, là les saladiers et enfin le frigo et le micro-onde. Il reste du riz et de la viande d'hier donc tu n'aura pas besoin de cuisiner aujourd'hui.**

**- D'accord, **répondit Levy.

Elles sorties de la pièce et Samara entraina Levy vers un couloir qui menait vers six portes.

**-La première porte de gauche mène à la salle de bain de la deuxième aux toilettes. La porte au fond va vers le grenier et les trois portes de droite sont les chambres. Après on ira dans la mienne et je te montrerais mes joués, tu verras j'ai une très jolie poupée, en plus elle a les cheveux bleu comme toi. **Elle fit un grand sourire.** Voilà c'est fini, on retourne dans le salon ? **demanda Samara.

**- Oui**

**- Désolée, si je parle trop tu me le dis hein ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave.**

La mage des mots partie s'assoir dans le canapé.

**- Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?** demanda Samara

**- ok, je te laisse choisir.**

Elles regardairent le film et à la fin il était déjà 12h. Levy alla dans la cuisine et fit réchauffer la nourriture, elle apporta le tout sur la table et appela Samara qui était en train de dessiner. Quand elles ures fini de manger elles restairent assise à table pour discuter un peu, enfin c'était plus Samara qui parlait et Levy qui écoutait. Levy trouvait que Samara était une enfant adorable et elle se dit que cette mission allait être très agréable. Finalement la mage débarrassa et retrouva Samara assise sur le canapé.

**- Levy tu viens je vais te montrer ma chambre,** dit Samara toute excitée.

**- Je te suis, **répondit-elle.

Tulututute-Tulututute (Nda : Aucun commentaire ))

**- Ah, ça doit être maman qui appelle pour savoir comment ça se passe, je vais répondre. Va dans ma chambre pendant ce temps.**

Levy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle regarda les trois portes de droite, Samara ne lui avait pas précisée laquelle était sa chambre alors elle testa la porte qui était au milieu. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas la chambre de Samara, ça devait être la chambre de Cora. Elle referma la porte et ouvrit celle du fond. La pièce n'était pas éclairée, Levy chercha l'interrupteur mais avant qu'elle ne le trouve…

**- Qui est là ?** Retentit une voie rauque.

**- …,** Levy ne répondit pas, elle s'était figée.

**- Que fais-tu ici ?** Une ombre beaucoup plus grande qu'elle s'approcha

**- Euh… Je… Je suis Levy… Je suis ici pour garder Samara,** répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Samara !** cria-t-il.

Levy recula d'un pas, cette ombre était vraiment effrayante. Samara arriva en courant.

**- Samara, pourquoi elle est là elle ?**

**- Pour me garder puisque que tu ne peux pas le faire toi ! **dit-elle d'un ton sec se qui surprit Levy qui s'était maintenant habituée au ton enjoué de la petite fille.

**- Désoler de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, **répondit-il du même ton.

**- C'est sûr que tu préfère rester dans ta chambre à ne rien faire ou sortir faire n'importe quoi avec tes amis bizarre que de rester avec moi ! De toute façon c'est ce que tu fais depuis qu'ils sont…**

Samara s'arrêta de parler d'un coup et parti s'enfermer dans se qui devait être sa chambre. Levy regarda en direction de l'ombre qui n'était plus une ombre, s'était un jeune homme qui s'était avancé, il devait au moins faire deux tête de plus qu'elle, il avait de longs cheveux noir ébouriffés et des yeux d'une couleur rouge grena, ce qui surpris Levy, elle n'avait jamais vue de yeux d'une couleur aussi… perçante. Ils se regardairent quelque instant puis il détourna le regard et ferma la porte au nez de Levy. Celle-ci sursauta puis secoua la tête.

**- Quelle personne étrange mais il me dit quelque chose… Bizarre. Bon, j'y réfléchirais plus tard, je vais aller voir Samara,** pensa la mage.

Levy toqua et entra dans la chambre, elle regarda vers le lit et y vit Samara allongée la tête dans son lit. Elle alla s'assoir près d'elle.

**- Samara, ça va ? **demanda gentiment Levy.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Levy les yeux plein de larmes.

**- Oui,** répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante avec un faux sourire.

**- Écoute, je ne connais pas… ton frère **? La petite fille acquiesça. **Et je sais que ce qu'il à dit n'était pas très gentil mais je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas,** dit Levy en essayant de la réconforter.

**- Je sais, c'est pas pour ça que je pleure.**

**- Pourquoi alors ?**

**- C'est parce que j'ai pensée à mon papa qui est… mort. **Levy lui lança un regard attristé.** Et puis j'ai dit des choses méchantes à mon frère alors que c'est pas de sa faute. Tu sais il a l'air brute et seule mais il ne faut pas le juger à son image, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça et ça me rends triste de le voir comme il est maintenant. **Elle fit une moue triste.

**- Je comprends… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça ?**

**-C'est depuis l'année dernière mais maman m'a dit de pas en parler alors je sais pas si je peux te le dire.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ne dit rien je ne t'en voudrais pas, aller, sèche tes larmes** Elle lui souri. **Et si tu me montrais la poupée dont tu m'as parlée ?**

**- Ouii !**

Elle restairent dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour de Cora.

* * *

Voili voilou, alors se deuxième chapitre ? Bien ou pas ? Une petite review pour la route ? Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à écrire :)


End file.
